Many downhole tools include downhole motors. Typically, the downhole motors are progressing cavity motors that include a rotor positioned within a stator with rotating components of the bottomhole assembly (BHA) coupled directly to the rotor. In some cases, one or more components of the BHA used to retain the rotor and rotating components to the rest of the drill string may fail during operation of the BHA. A rotor catch is typically installed above the rotor to retain the rotating components of the BHA and the rotor to the rest of the drill string when the drill string is removed from the wellbore in such an eventuality. The rotor catch typically includes a rotor catch stem coupled to the rotor that is positioned within a rotor catch housing configured such that the rotor and rotating components of the BHA are pulled out of the wellbore despite the failure of the other retaining components of the BHA.